MEMORIA TACTIL
by lenore4love
Summary: Ginpachi-sensei, profesor titular de la clase 3-Z ha pasado su vida docente sin muchas novedades, pero no es hasta que esa nueva generación de alumnos queda a su cuidado que varias cosas comienzan a removerse dentro de él, como si ya hubiera estado rodeado de ese montón de raros e inadaptados antes... en otra vida tal vez. One Shot.


**N/A: Antes de cualquier malentendido, este fic también fue publicado en AO3 bajo el mismo título, por si lo llegan a ver, no es un plagio, lo juro XD.**

 **Con esto dicho, espero disfruten el fic.**

000

MEMORIA TACTIL.

 _"Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar. Siempre estaré esperando en el distrito de Kabuki con el letrero de XXX colgando en mi puerta..."_

Era su propia voz la que sonaba en ese sueño que ultimamente se había vuelto recurrente. Un eco distorcionado a la mitad de la frase. Podía verse a sí mismo en un escenario que se le hacía completamente desconocido pero a la vez extrañamente familiar.

Sus brazos rodeaban otros cuerpos con una confianza que en la vida real no recordaba haber sentido por nadie en particular. Su cabeza estaba agachada y los cabellos que le caían en la frente rozaban con otras cabezas, rostros borrosos y una promesa dicha al aire.

¿Por cuántos años había estado repitiendo esa escena en sueños? A veces solía aparecer en medio de largos periodos de meses y antes, incluso entre años. Pero ultimamente solía ser entre días... el sueño se repetía siempre en la misma frase que no se completaba.

¿A quién o quienes exactamente estaba esperando?

Cuando sus brazos apretaban esos hombros desconocidos, cuando se disponía a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con esas personas, en el momento preciso en el que sus ojos se forzaban por ver sus caras borrorosas, el despertador hacía de las suyas.

Abril. 5:30 AM. Distrito de Kabuki-cho.

Sakata Gintoki con un ojo a medio abrir, desparramado en el futón, escuchándo el irritante sonido del reloj olvidó de inmediato su recurrente sueño; giró en la cama soltando gimoteos y quejas hasta que con un golpe seco de su mano acalló el reloj y con desgana miró el calendario pegado en la pared cayendo en la cuenta de que era inicio del mes y por ende eso se traducía como el inicio de otra tortura semestral.

Un resoplido inconsciente se le escapó de los labios al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por la cara adormilada.

Flores de cerezo, el frú-frú de los dobladillos de las faldas escolares azul marino, las promesas de nuevos comienzos, la expectativa, la emoción, la desbordante juventud efervescente y claro... el suspiro de resignación del cuerpo de profesores que fruncen el ceño y maldicen entre dientes ante la idea de la chocante ola de hormonas burbujeantes que les golpean de lleno en la cara y les recuerdan cuan miserable es la adultez y cuan miserable es mas aun su paga por tener que soportar esa misma emoción inocente y en pocas palabras, insoportable.

¿Flores de cerezo? ¿Nuevos comienzos? ¿Emoción? ¿Juventud? Para Gintoki todo eso se traducía como la molesta alergia primaveral, chiquillas que en un par de meses estarían llorando por los pasillos del colegio porque el idiota al que seguramente le entregaron su inocencia las botó, la emoción se convertiría en apatía que se reflejaría en sus malas notas y en los reclamos de los padres por dichas malas notas, y finalmente la juventud ¡Al carajo con la juventud! ¿Qué es la juventud mas que una serie de contradicciones, estupideces, drama e incoherencias todas ellas dirigidas y ejecutadas por los organos sexuales de sus usuarios?

Todo eso significaba Abril para Gintoki, el inicio del curso, el fin de sus propias vacaciones, y el comienzo de su calvario semestral.

Cualquiera que conociera a Gintoki jamás imaginaría que esa excusa de adulto podría siquiera ser responsable de él mismo, mucho menos de un grupo de 25 muchachitos en una edad tan delicada como lo es la adolescencia. Con su aspecto desgarbado, su mirada desinteresada que mas bien era un eterno gesto apático, y esa manera tan poco sutil de dirigirse a sus alumnos, no lo convertían precisamente en un profesor ejemplar, lo que hacía aun mas sorprendente el hecho de que se hubiera mantenido en el puesto por un tiempo considerable.

El mismo Gintoki tampoco tenía idea de como es que había terminado con un empleo mediocre, cansado, estresante y por encima de todo, mal pagado. En su propia junventud nunca se había preocupado por su futuro; dios sabía que su versión adolescente, diez años mas joven solo se había dedicado a hacer cosas que para muchos podrían denominarse como "delictivas"; en fin, era cuestión de perspectiva. No hacía cosas malas, según él, eran cosas que la sociedad veía como malas.

Fue solo hasta que una mañana nevada la directora lo encontró maltrecho y hambriento y lo recogió.

Por alguna extraña razón Gintoki no parecía sorprendido, mejor dicho, parecía que hubiera terminado una larga espera.

El calor de los pastelillos de arroz en sus manos le hicieron sentir eso, la sensación de la masa pegajosa que se le pegaba a los dientes y el paladar, lo suaves que se sentían en sus manos que se entibiaban y se desentumían pero al mismo tiempo y en contraste, los copos de nieve que se derretían en contacto con sus mejillas. La mezcla de temperaturas y la paciencia de una vieja que lo contemplaba mientras que él mas que comer, deboraba y tragaba mientras que el ardor de sus nudillos disminuía paulatinamente al tiempo que pensaba en como una parte de él estaba agradecido por terminar con esa espera que no sabía cuando habia empezado, ni siquiera sabía que había estado esperando algo.

Fue así como comenzó su trato: A cambio de los pastelillos que en realidad eran una ofrenda al difunto marido de la vieja, él tendría que hacer algo con esa desastroza vida. Habría que convetirse en alguien de bien... o al menos así lo disfrazó la directora y ahora él, todo un hombre hecho y derecho portando el nada ostentoso título de educador, tenía que verse un año mas maldiciendo entre dientes por otro comienzo de curso.

Como cada año estaba a cargo de la siempre terrible clase Z del tercer año, los alumnos veteranos lo habían bautizado con el apodo de Ginpachi-sensei y ese prácticamente había pasado a ser su nombre, incluso los alumnos de otros grados se referían a él bajo ese apodo.

No le importaba realmente, sabía que en unos años sería olvidado, un nombre mas en el anuario o que saldría a relucir en algún comentario en una de esas terribles reuniones de ex alumnos. Solo se trataría de otro año, de mas gente, de mas alumnos, del mundo siguiendo su curso sin dejar huella en la vida de nadie... no era tan malo. No tendría que porque serlo.

Sin embargo esa mañana en la que iba camino al trabajo montado en su motoneta con el cigarrillo entre los labios y la mirada aburrida de toda la vida, tenía la misma sensación de hacía unos años. No solo por su sueño que le había dejado un regusto extraño al despertar, era la misma vaga sensación de cuando conoció a Otose... algo que se asemejaba mucho a la ansiedad de saber que una larga espera está por terminar.

Mientras iba en la motoneta sobre el vibrar del asiento de cuero admirando el paisaje rutinario junto con la fila de cerezos en flor, que nunca podían faltar para rematar el escenario cliché de comedia estudiantil, distraída e inconscientemente sus ojos paseaban por cada cara intentando dar con alguna en especial sin saber exactamente quien, solo dejaba sus ojos vagar por cada estudiante y transeunte procurando no chocar o la reparación de la moto se llevaría con ella gran parte de su miserable salario.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y hasta entonces todo normal. Los saludos de cortesia con los profesores, el regaño de rigor por parte de Otose, los reclamos por la paga, horarios, actividades extra y fuera del horario de clases, los escándalos de algún profesor líado con alguna alumna y un largo etcétera.

Todo eso mientras la ceremonia de inauguración se llevaba a cabo. Ginpachi bostezaba llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su bata blanca intentando no quedarse dormido, ya era hora de su primera clase y su presentación. Al pensar en esto se sintió nervioso pero lo adjudicó a que ese día salía el nuevo número de la Jump. Sí, debía de ser eso.

Los chicos entraron en tropel como si de una estámpida se tratara y no de seres humanos educados desde su nacimiento. Entre el griterio, las conversaciones entremezcladas, las risas, los regaños de unos cuantos y el sonido de varios pares de pies buscando asientos libres llenó el aula. Se podía sentir la emoción rebosante del primer día de clases, las risas y tal vez alguna voz nostálgica por caer en la cuenta de que se trataba del tercer y ultimo año.

Ginpachi soltó un ultimo bostezo al ver el ultimo pie apresurado entrar al salón, alentó su paso solo para darle tiempo al ultimo retrasado de llegar y derrapar sobre el asiento, hasta que por fin entró.

El silenció inundó el lugar, cosa rara considerando que se trataba de la clase Z, solo lo peor del alumnado iba a dar ahí.

Sintió el mar de ojos que se posaron sobre él cuando este ni siquiera había volteado aun, la aplastante sensación de todos esos pares de miradas clavadas en su nuca mientras escribía su nombre en la pizarra le provocó cierta sensación de incomodidad sin estar seguro de cual era la razón.

Ginpachi no quería admitirlo, primero muerto antes que decir en voz alta lo acongojante que era ponerse al frente del aula cuando tenía a toda esa gente perforándolo con la mirada, esperando algo de él, de lo que no estaba seguro, sintiendo casi en su nuca las respiraciones acompasadas de todos esos alumnos ¿A que se debía el repentino silencio y obediencia?

Terminó de escribir los caractéres de su nombre en la pizarra y por fin encaró a los muchachos con su perfil desinteresado de toda la vida, bostezando y hurgando su nariz con amenaza de alcanzarse el cerebro si su dedo meñique hacía una incursión mas profunda por sus cavidades nazales. Pero apenas prestó unos segundos de su atención cayó en la cuenta de que todos estaban de verdad reparando en su prescencia, como presas de un hechizo, sintió por fin el peso que seguramente un profesor decente sentía al tener a su cuidado a 25 vidas adolescentes.

No. Mentía. Era otra cosa muy distinta al superfluo deber de un empleado del servicio educativo haciendo su trabajo. Era otra cosa. Había un aura extraña en ese salón de clases, algo se le removió desde dentro cuando repasó rostro por rostro.

Efectivamente eran solo rostros genéricos de cualquier estudiante pero algo los hacía diferentes, algo que no terminaba de adivinar qué.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y un agujero en el estómago, como si no hubiera pasado antes por el primer día de clases; su cara sin embargo no rebelaba nada de lo que realmente le estaba pasando por la cabeza, el embrollo de sentimientos que intentaba poner en orden. ¿Porqué de pronto todas esas caras nuevas y jovenes se le antojaban tan... nostálgicas?

Sus ojos carmín de pescadilla muerta fueron asiento por asiento y cada uno de los alumnos sin excepción le respondió el gesto sin mostrarse intimidado o desafiante, sencillamente lo miraron de igual forma, con una peculiar curiosidad.

Estaba seguro que los había visto (posiblemente) en los pasillos, definitivamente se los habia cruzado en el patio o en la entrada, pero solo hasta que estuvieron todos juntos en el mismo salón el terrible golpe de melancolía se hizo presente, abrió al boca para hablar pero la voz no le salió, por lo que fingió suspirar cansinamente para seguir pretendiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía en lo absoluto. Respiró profundo tras suspirar, como si quisiera que creyeran que estaba resoplando y los murmullos comenzaron, las miraditas insidiosas dignas de adolescentes venenosos que podían oler el miedo en los profesores y buscaban alguna debilidad en él.

Ginpachi por supuesto no dejaría que algo así pasara, no en su aula de clases, por lo que se llenó los pulmones de aire, y sus ojos fueron a dar en la primera fila justo frente a él.

La espera terminó.

El muchacho mas simplón de todo el grupo (y tal vez de todo el alumnado del colegio) le correspondió la mirada. Castaño, cuerpo promedio, cara promedio, estatura promedio y seguramente una personalidad tan sosa y aburrida como toda su anterior descripción, tal vez si tuviera que describirlo en una frase se diría que lo mas sobresaliente de él eran sus anteojos.

Y a su lado una chica páliducha, de cabello rojo que contrastaba notablemente con su tez clara y un par de lentes de fondo de botella que abarcaban gran parte de su rostro. Se veía ridícula con sus lentes gigantescos, su cabello recogido en dos moños y las comisuras de la boca llenas de comida que la muy cínica aun estaba masticando.

No estaba muy seguro pero por la sensación en su estomágo, podría jurar que la muchacha también clavó sus ojos en él todavía mas tiempo que el chico a su lado, también expectante.

El cuchicheo se hizo mas alto y las voces dejaron de ser susurros para casi volverse gritos.

-¡Bla bla bla...! ¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo? ¿Acaso están en la pubertad?- preguntó Ginpachi recuperando la confianza y su voz, hizo callar a los alumnos y dio paso a su presentación mientras recordaba que efectivamente ese montón de criaturas estaban en la pubertad y eran un saco de hormonas.

Ahí la espera había terminado y pero algo nuevo había comenzado.

Junio 1:30 PM.

Ya llevaba cerca de dos meses a cargo de la clase Z y en ese preciso momento lo unico que le interesaba era exterminarlos a todos.

Los bonitos y extraños sentimientos del primer encuentro con dicha panda de alumnos raritos se habían esfumado apenas la rutina escolar había tomado lugar.

Esos mocosos, incluyendo al comité disciplinario, no eran mas que bestiecitas y fenómenos, pero ese día en especial, los deseos asesinos de Ginpachi-sensei se habían disparado cuando habiendo olvidado su botín de dulces y chocolates en el escritorio tras la clase, había regresado por él y en su lugar solo se había encontrado con todas las envolturas vacías, ni una sola migaja de sus golosinas; como si aquel cajón hubiera sido una zona de guerra a escala, solo quedaban los vistozos papeles desgarrados y vacios.

Frunció el ceño y torció la boca al tiempo que sus ojos aburridos pero destellantes y sedientos de venganza pasearon por cada alumno ahí presente y que esperando el cambio de clase tonteaban en su lugar hasta que de nuevo su mirada fue a dar al primer asiento de la tercera fila en donde cierta pelirrroja se lamía ávidamente los dedos.

-Oye...- llamó Ginapchi-sensei de manera seca y poco cortés a la muchacha que con toda serenidad levantó el rostro, el mismo que llevaba manchado de cholate desde las comisuras de sus labios hasta sus mejillas. Y es que la mujer no tenía vergüenza, ni ganas de ocultar su crimen.

-¡Te comiste los chocolates que dejé en el escritorio!- espetó Ginpachi a lo que fue vilmente ignorado por el resto de los chicos puesto que esa clase de incidentes también se habían convertido en parte de la rutina.

-No sé de que me habla- respondió la muchacha llevándose el dedo indice a la boca para dejarlo reluciente.

Con la paciencia agotada gracias a sus falta de glucosa en la sangre, Ginpachi no tuvo miramientos a la hora de tomar por el rostro a la muchacha con una sola mano y apretarle esas mejillas paliduchas llenas de dulce.

-¡No te hagas tonta y vomita todo ese chocolate! ¡Devuelveme mi dosis de azucar, ahora mismo, jovencita!- le espetó apretándo el agarre y sin darse cuenta acercándo mas a la joven a quien se le resbalaron ligeramente los anteojos por el puente de la nariz dejando un ligero asomo de sus pupilas azul intenso.

-¡Ya le dije que no sé de que diablos está hablando, yo no me comí nada!- chilló a su vez la chica poniendo ella sus manos en la muñeca del profesor para intentar soltarse, verdaderamente ofendida por la acusación.

-¡No me vengas con eso cuando ni siquiera te has dignado al limpiarte la cara!- dijo Ginpachi-sensei forcejeando ahora con la mucahcha sin soltarla del rostro, volviendo a apretar todavía sus mejillas obligándola a hacer un mohín con sus labios llenos de chocolate enfrentando la mirada azul que le retaba tras los anteojos de fondo de botella.

Las discusiones con Kagura, esa alumna de acento chino, siempre terminaban en encuentros violentos y sin darse cuenta...

-¡Ejem!- carraspeó sonoramente Shimpachi a la espalda de ambos para llamar su atención.

-¡¿Qué!?- gritaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo mientras que el castaño se acomodaba sus propios lentes y señalaba a ambos.

-Ya les he dicho que no es propio de un profesor y una alumna discutir de esa manera, hay muchas formas de hacerlo, pero no así- dijo el otro alumno promedio, Shimura Shimpachi que siempre terminaba de intermediario, y posiblemente unica persona normal ahí mientras volvía a señalar a ambos.

Ginpachi miró lo que Shimpachi les señalaba y cayó en la cuenta de que les estaba reprendiendo por estarle tomando la cara a Kagura y a esta por tener las manos del profesor atrapadas entre las suyas. Los dos parpadearon y no sin antes gruñirse se soltaron.

-¡Mas te vale que me pagues mis chocolates o te bajaré un punto sobre tu calificación total!- le amanzó el peliplata a la pelirroja que se levantó abruptamente de su asiento.

-¡No puede hacer eso, estafador, tramposo, calvo!- espetó Kagura a lo que el ojirrojo puso una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-Claro que puedo, soy el profesor a cargo, puedo hacer que pases la vida entera en la preparatoria si así lo deseo- se burló él a lo que la chica ya sin importarle las reprimendas de Shimpachi se abalanzó contra el profesor en un intento de lluvia de puñetazos que el maestro habilmente alcanzó a bloquear envolviendo los puños de la chica con sus propias manos.

-¡Les digo que basta!- les decía Shimpachi con un resoplido de frustración intentando separarlos.

La pequeña afrenta contra Kagura se alargó un rato mas, pasaron de los puños a los pellizcos en las mejillas y los bofetones por parte de ella hasta que por fin fue ese muchacho Okita el que terminó con la pelea arrancando casi a la fuerza a Kagura de la pelea con Ginpachi, alegando mantener el control en los pasillos de la escuela como integrante del comité disciplinario. O mas bien era otro pretexto para molestar a la pelirroja.

-Sensei, debe parar esas peleas con Kagura-chan, no es bueno que un profesor se pelee de esa manera con una alumna- le volvía a regañar Shimpachi mientras el profesor se frotaba las partes lastimadas por la joven.

-Ella es la que empieza, si la hubieran criado como la gente y no como en un zoologico...- se quejaba el profesor mientras sacaba de la bolsa de su bata blanca una paleta de caramelo.

-No lo digo por eso, después de todo Kagura es una chica- le recordó el castaño dejando ligeramente desencajado a Ginpachi que solo se limitó a mirarlo con sus ojos eternamente entreabiertos.

Por supuesto que estaba consciente de que Kagura era una chica, así que no sabía porque lo decía; la joven era bien conocida por su fuerza que superaba a la de casi todos los varones de la escuela, y por lo violenta que podía llegar a ser, por lo que preocuparse por lastimarla estaba fuera de la cuestión, nadie podría hacerle daño a ese pedazo de salvaje pelirroja.

Sin embargo Ginpachi había caído en la cuenta de lo que Shimpachi realmente quería decir con esa ultima observación. Kagura era una chica. Ginpachi era un hombre. Vaya...

El profesor vio a la muchacha ahora pelearse intensamente con el muchacho Okita que mas que intentar detenerla parecía estar provocándola mas en medio del pasillo. A diferencia de con el profesor, la chica soltaba puñetazos y patadas mientras que el castaño se limitaba a esquivarlos o desviarlos, el contacto entre ellos realmente no duraba mucho, eran apenas brevísimos impactos.

El profesor aun jugando con la paleta de caramelo en su boca llevándola de un lado a otro con su lengua, volvía a mirarse las manos enrojecidas por la pelea anterior y sentía el palpitar de los bofetones que la chica le propinó en la cara y los apretones en sus manos por el forcejo anterior. El contacto entre Kagura y él solía prolongarse bajo el pretexto de una lucha de resistencia y fuerza, a veces él, como minutos antes, tenía el descaro de tomarle del rostro como si nada, ella le tomaba las manos, también con un descaro que no era propio de una alumna, ni siquiera de Sarutobi.

Nunca lo había notado hasta ese momento, mucho menos lo había visto como algo malo.

Abrió y cerró su mano repetidas veces esperando sentir algo raro tras lo dicho por Shimpachi y su mas reciente descubrimiento pero no hubo nada extraño. Era como si tocar a la muchacha fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

Julio. 4:05 pm.

Varios alumnos ya se encaminaban a casa, algunos otros estaban en sus actividades del club y otros tantos sencillamente tonteaban en las aulas de clases esperando hacer tiempo antes de irse de la escuela.

Arrastrando los pies y con la Jump bajo el brazo, el profesor se dirigía al salón de maestros para seguir un rato mas con el papeleo de esa tarde, el maldito papeleo que parecía eterno, aburrido y a su pensar, totalmente inutil. ¿A quién engañaban? Los alumnos no harían nada de su vida al sair de ahí; solo bastaba con ver sus desastrozas calificaciones, solo unos pocos de su propio grupo se salvaban.

Iba por le pasillo bostezando y esquivando a unos cuantos chicos hasta que dobló en una esquina para subir las escaleras que la vio.

Kagura era inconfundible incluso cuando intentaba esconderse, y como no lo iba a ser cuando se empeñaba en utilizar los pantalones y la chaqueta de gimnasia junto con el unfirme del diario.

La muchacha estaba sentada en una esquina de la escalera menos concurrida, traía un pedazo de papel en el regazo y también apoyada en él, su cara; ocultaba su rostro junto con el papel al tiempo que se abrazaba las rodillas avergonzada de que la vieran o algo así daba la impresión.

El profesor iba a pasarla de largo, los problemas femeninos de sus alumnas no entraban dentro de sus obligaciones, pero no fue hasta que escuchó un repetido hipar por parte de la muchacha que solo atinó a rodar los ojos y volver sobre sus pasos para sentarse a un lado de ella sin decir nada.

La muchacha se sobresaltó al percibir la prescencia de alguien mas y de inmediato levantó la cabeza que ocultaba en su propio regazo, al ver que se trataba de Gintoki se pasó afanosamente las manos por la cara y escondió el papel que tenía en las piernas, no se trataba de otra cosa mas que su ultimo examén.

-¿Qu... qué hace aquí?- preguntó Kagura intentando sonar normal pero su voz se quebró a la mitad de la frase.

El maestro sencillamente se encogió de hombros y recargó sus codos sobre los peldaños de la escalera.

-Todos somos libres de venir a llorar a donde queramos- respondió finalmente él viendo como la muchacha se sobresaltaba y fruncía el entrecejo.

-¡No estoy llorando!- contradijo Kagura arrugando el papel que tenía escondido entre sus manos.

-Pensé que lo estabas haciendo, considerando las nefastas calificaciones de tus ultimos examénes. Yo estaría hecho un mar de lagrimas- le comentó el maestro y vio como los hombros de la chica se sacudieron afectada por el comentario.

Ups. Tal vez había sido un poco duro, pero ella también era una chica dura

-Pues perdón por no ser tan lista como Zura- dijo ella entre murmullos y solo se escuchó el arrugar de las hojas de papel entre sus manos.

-No tienes que ser tan lista como Zura, no tienes que ser como nadie mas, ser tonta está bien mientras tú estés bien con ello. No hay porque demostrarle nada a nadie siempre y cuando te seas fiel a ti misma y a tus capacidades- le dijo Ginpachi mirando ahora al techo mientras un silencio largo se formaba entre ambos.

Este silencio se prolongó un poco mas hasta que la joven se atrevió a volver a hablar.

-Sí tengo que demostrarlo. Si quiero seguir aquí, en esta escuela tengo que demostrarle a papi que puedo seguir el ritmo, que merezco ser alumna de esta escuela... quiero estar aquí- dijo la chica con una extraña firmeza que Ginpachi no le había escuchado antes por lo que instintivamente volteó a verla y se encontró con los ojos azules ligeramente enrojecidos pero una expresión decidida que se suavizó un poco al tiempo que ella volvía sus ojos a su exámen fallido.

-Papi creía que yo no encajaría en esta escuela y no quería dejarme entrar aquí, quería que fuera con él a su escuela de mierda de delincuentes pero yo me aferré, le dije que le demostraría que puedo seguir el ritmo, que puedo lograr encajar...- contaba Kagura con la mirada gacha.

-¿Y porqué esta escuela? no es como si tuviera mucho renombre; incluso me atrevería a decir que es de las peores de la zona- decía Ginpachi, él mejor que nadie sabía en que clase de institución trabajaba

-Ya lo sé pero cuando llegué a Japón lo primero que hice fue ir a explorar, no sé como pero fuí a dar al barrio de Kabuki, entonces en ese momento solo pensé "Ah... quisiera poder asistir a una escuela cerca de aquí..." fue lo unico que me pasó por la cabeza- contaba Kagura al tiempo que su mirada volvía a encenderse y un asomo de sonrisa le nacía en los labios.

-No me importa si la escuela tiene renombre o no, yo solo sentía la necesidad de estar aquí. Como si alguien estuviera esperándome en este lugar- decía esta vez en un susurro que era mas para ella misma que para el profesor que la escuchó con atención.

-¡Por eso no me voy a dar por vencida, si repruebo alguna materia sería como perder contra mi misma y no lo voy a permitir, voy a demostrar que puedo ir en contra de lo que todos esperan, de lo que papi espera de mi- decía otra vez decidida como si magicamente hubiera recobrado su fuerza.

-Pero con estas calificaciones no podré hacerlo... debería sobornar a Zura para que haga mis examénes- volvía a murmurar la muchacha ideando un plan de soborno.

-No seas idiota, para eso solo tienes que estudiar un poco mas ¿No? No necesitas a Zura ni a nadie mas, solo tu propia fuerza de voluntad- le decía Ginpachi y en un acto que fue casi automático puso su mano sobre la cabeza la muchacha.

Las hebras pelirrojas se le colaron entre los dedos, el flequillo largo se sintió suave bajo su tacto, percibió por unos segundos como la frente de la chica irradiaba el calor propio de un cuerpo con vida.

Su mano se paseó confianzudamente por la coronilla de la joven alcanzando también los moños que decoraban su peinado. La sedocidad de su cabello, el aroma a shampoo que desprendió al frotarlo, su cabeza pequeña que sucumbió ligeramente al peso de su mano le trajeron la sensación de que no era la primera vez que dedicaba un mimo parecido.

Kagura todavía con la mano del profesor sobre su cabeza dejó que los lentes le resbalaran hasta la punta de la nariz y sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto mientras percibía la mano grande despeinarle los flequillos.

-¡Kagura-chan, aquí está la guía que te prometí!- Shimpachi decía subiendo por la escalera y en su mano agitando un cuaderno de notas.

Ni Kagura ni Ginpachi se alarmaron al ver al chico llegar y este tampoco hizo un alrboroto al ver a los otros dos, solo terminó de subir las escaleras hasta quedar enfrente de los otros dos. Ginpachi quitó su mano de la cabeza de Kagura y la metió a una de las bolsas de su bata, abriendo y cerrando constantemente la palma de su mano aun sintiendo el cosquilleo de las hebras pelirrojas en la piel.

-No te deprimas, si estudiamos juntos podrás mejorar esas calificaciones, el sensei también nos puede ayudar- decía Shimpachi extendiendo su mano para ayudar a la chica a levantarse.

-¿Y yo porqué tengo que ayudarlos? Esa es su obligación, no la mia- decía el peliplata también levantándose dispuesto a irse pero la joven y el muchacho lo jalaron de la ropa impidiéndole escabullirse.

-Es parte de su trabajo _sen-sei-_ dijeron ambos alumnos al unísono con una voz tétrica que sonaba casi amenazadora, además de que el agarre de las ropas del profesor de pronto se sintió casi peligroso.

Septiembre 11:00 AM. Sala de Urgencias.

No se suponía que las vacaciones de verano tuvieran que terminar de esa manera. Se supone que las vacaciones son rematadas con una salida al mar, fuegos artificiales, algún festival o sencillamente con una copa de sake a la luz de la luna vistiendo un fresco yukata en el balcón de su casa.

No en la sala de urgencias con el cuerpo magullado, la cabeza sangrante, una posible fractura en una de sus costillas, la vista borrosa y en compañía de su igualmente maltrecha y herida alumna que goteaba sangre de la boca y la nariz, y tenía un brazo torpemente entablillado.

Le sorprendía que la chica no estuviera gimoteando y llorando y en su lugar se mantuviera serena a pesar de su desastrozo estado.

Volteó a ver a la pelirroja de reojo la cual tenía el entrecejo fruncido. No estaba seguro de si se encontraba tan molesta por el dolor de su brazo, por haber terminado en el hospital, o por haber perdido una pelea.

Gintoki solo suspiró... no entendía bien pero se sentía extremadamente frustrado.

-¡Chicos!- la voz de Shinpachi apareció de pronto, alarmado como siempre, con el gesto preocupado como si hubiera pasado por esa situación incontables veces y su rostro ya tuviera un permanente gesto de alivio cuando los vio ahí, con las ropas hechas un lío mezclada con sangre que combinaba con los moretones de ambos.

El castaño se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró aliviado.

-¿Pero que diablos les pasó?- preguntó mirando especificamente a Gintoki que se suponía era el adulto responsable.

-Una pequeña reunión familiar, creo yo- dijo el peliplata volviendo a ver a la chica que solo se molestó mas y escupió al piso de manera poco femenina dejando el manchón de saliva mezclado con sangre.

-La banda de delincuentes de mi estúpido hermano pasaron a saludarnos un rato, y las cosas no terminaron bien. No te preocupes Shimpachi, mucha de esta sangre no es mia- dijo con autosuficiencia Kagura a lo que Shimpachi negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es para enorgullecerse, miren como están- decía el castaño viendo ahora con gestos de dolor las magulladoras de ambos.

Gintoki estaba acostumbrado a eso, las peleas callejeras eran parte de su día a día en los tiempos de su juventud, por lo que toparse a un montón de delincuentes juveniles no fue gran cosa... o eso pensaba hasta que notó la mosntruosa fuerza de los alumnos de la Escuela Industrial Yato ¿De verdad eran estudiantes? Ni que decir del loco recién descubierto hermano de Kagura.

El punto era que practicamente estaba reviviendo viejos tiempos, en la sala de urgencias tras un pleito con otra banda, solo que esta vez estaba en compañía de una menor de edad que había dado tanta pelea como él, posiblemente hasta mas.

-Por cierto ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos juntos?- preguntaba Shimpachi tomando asiento a un lado de ambos mientras esperaba con ellos a que los llamaran al consultorio.

-Estudiar- respondieron los dos al unísono.

Lo que era cierto, bueno... casi cierto si estudiar puede definirse como pasar la tarde leyendo la Jump, comiendo, viendo televisión en casa del profesor, jugando juegos de mesa o sencillamente quedarse en la sala hojeando distraídamente el libro de texto sin decirse nada.

-Ya veo- dijo sin mas Shimpachi, como si para él esto fuera muy normal. Alumna y maestro frecuentándose en las vacaciones. El castaño sencillamente lo aceptó sin mas.

Curiosamente para Ginpachi tampoco había sido nada dificil adaptarse a la constante prescencia de Kagura en su propia casa, un día solo había aparecido en su portal y dándose permiso ella sola tomó asiento en la sala y se puso a estudiar, o hacer como que estudiaba.

Era casi diario tenerla ahí en el sillón, o a veces llegando para obligarle a salir a pasear con su anormalmente enorme perro. Sencillamente tener a la chica a su lado casi todos los días era algo que se habia vuelto parte de su vida cotidiana. Desde primera hora de la mañana hasta la noche en dónde se veía obligado a acompañarla a la estación del metro.

Ella se habia instalado en su día a día con total comodidad, como si tuviera el pleno derecho de hacerlo y Gintoki no encontró argumentos para prohibirselo, solo la dejó estar puesto que finalmente no hacían nada malo. Mucho menos ilegal.

Después de una larga espera que se sintió como una eternidad la enfermera por fin los llamó y ambos pasaron a ser tratados en compañía de Shimpachi.

El olor a desinfectante llenó el pecho de Gintoki de un solo golpe, el banquillo duro del consultorio le provocó un dolor en la base de la espalda que tenía lastimada.

Kagura a su lado parecía tener el mismo malestar mientras el medico y una enfermera ayudaban a limpiar sus heridas con alcohol.

Ginpachi percibía el escosor en su piel al ser tratado, el olor del alcohol lo mareaba al tenerlo tan cerca, las vendas le aprisionaban el torso y la cabeza además de un brazo, justo como a Kagura que le ponían lienzos y lienzos en su mano dañada. La gasa le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla dónde se había ganado un corte y el pinchazo de una inyección de lidocaina en una zona dónde tendría que recibir puntos de sutura le hicieron tener una especie de sentimiento de _deja-vú._

Ya había pasado por esa situación, incontables veces pero no en sus años de estudiante, nada de eso. El inconfundible aroma de hospital, los instrumentos médicos trabajando en él, su cuerpo casi inmovilizado por las vendas, la reconfortante prescencia de otras dos personas en la sala del hospital y el alivio de saber que dichas personas estaban ahí, en su compañía vivas y respirando. Ya lo había vívido antes.

Tal vez era un poco fatalista sentirse así de aliviado por saber que ambos chicos estaban vivos ahí con él, ni siquiera una riña entre bandas estudiantiles podría desencadenar en algo mortal; pero aun así se sentía aliviado, el dolor era pasajero, era un dolor que valía la pena porque sentía que había logrado proteger algo.

Incluso el malestar era llevadero con ese par de mocosos a su lado.

Diciembre 3:00PM.

El frío calaba hasta los huesos, la calefacción de la escuela no habia hecho otra cosa mas que fallar continuamente provocando que tanto trabajadores como alumnos se pasaran el día entero castañeando los dientes y abrazándose a sí mismos, mas de uno incluso prentedió incendiar un bote de basura dentro del aula para proporcionarse un poco de calor, idea cien por ciento apoyada por Ginpachi-sensei.

Desafortunadamente lo unico que si funcionaba en esa escuela era la alarma antiincendios, por lo que si no querían terminar empapados y todavía mas helados de lo que ya estaban tendrían que conformarse con sus abrigos.

El frío no solo los había orillado a planear un incendio en el salón, también había obligado a todos a correr a sus casas apenas la campana que indicaba el final de las clases sonó, ya casi no quedaba ni una sola alma en los pasillos, solo uno que otro alumno despistado que había olvidado sus cosas pero que inmediatamente se iba corriendo para intentar entrar en calor.

Ginpachi estaba a punto de hacer eso mismo. Se merecía llegar a casa, meterse bajo el kotatsu y pelar mandarinas tranquilament; seguramente Shimpachi y Kagura terminarían por aparecer ahí mas tarde, por lo que había comprado mas mandarinas de lo usual. No sabía qué lo hacía estar tan seguro de ello pero podría casi apostarlo por lo que no sería del todo un desperdicio de dinero.

El peliplata bostezó mientras sus extremidades se tensaban por el frío y tiritaba ligeramente antes de apurar el paso por el pasillo para irse de una vez por todas antes de que comenzara a nevar.

Ya solo se escuchaba el eco de sus pies contra el suelo, sin embargo un sonido sordo que venía de uno de los salones de clase captó su atención. Se escuchaba como si alguien hubiese arrastrado un pupitre o una silla con algo de violencia.

Ginpachi tembló, obviamente no pensaba que fuera un fantasma, porque los fantasmas no existían ni salían a plena luz del día en una esuela casi desierta... ¡Eso absolutamente no pasaba!

Sin embargo descartó rápidamente la idea cuando escuchó un par de voces que reconoció al instante, parecían ser dos personas que discutían. No eran otros mas que Kagura y Okita, metidos en una pelea como solían hacer, ni siquiera los días con frío descansaban.

-¡Ey, sueltáme!- escuchó a Kagura espetar y de nuevo el mismo sonido de las mesas siendo empujadas.

-Te digo que me escuches un momento, China, no te voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras que te haga- la voz cínica de Sougo le siguió y por alguna razón a Gintoki no le inspiró confianza el tono usado.

-Ya estás haciendo todo lo que no quiero que hagas, alejate de mi- dijo Kagura molesta y su voz se alcanzaba a escuchar desde el pasillo en el que Gintoki iba caminando, acercándose al aula de dónde salían las voces.

-Solo será un momento- volvía a decir Okita bajando ligeramente la voz.

-Si quieres que te golpeé solo tienes que decirlo, no tienes porque acercarte tanto, igualmente lo haré- respondía Kagura y su voz sonaba indecisa por unos segundos.

Gintoki realmente no estaba interesado en los embrollos amorosos de sus alumnos, sabía que las hormonas siempre hacían de las suyas en cualqueir epoca del año, todos eran vulnerables a sus primitivos instintos en esa edad tan delicada. No tenía porque meterse en asuntos en los que no lo llamaban, era solo el profesor, no el padre de Kagura, el celoso sobreprotector al que había tenido al desdicha de conocer hace no mucho y aguantar el sermón de la inocencia de su hija.

Él no era nada de eso.

Y aun con ello por alguna razón terminó pasando a un lado de ese salón, deteniéndose deliberadamente en la puerta con su gesto aburrido y desinteresado, los ojos a medio cerrar y las manos heladas dentro de las bolsas de su bata blanca.

Encontró a Kagura prácticamente acorralada entre un pupitre y ese chico Okita que estaba casi inclinado sobre la pelirroja apoyándose en el pupitre. Al igual que Gintoki, el muchacho no mostraba ninguna tipo de expresión de alarma, sencillamente lo volteó a ver con su expresión neutral de siempre; sin moverse un ápise de su posición.

-Dejen de hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo y vayánse a casa antes de que pesquen una pulmonía- les ordenó Ginpachi pasandose una mano por la cabeza despeinándose el cabello todavía mas, manteniendo su serenidad imperturbable que se podía confundir con aburrimiento.

-¡Sensei!- escuchó a Kagura llamar casi con alivio, pero no estaba seguro, solo vio como la pelirrojaba le atestaba una buena patada en el estómago a Okita para alejarlo de ella y correr hasta el peliplata saltando alto para quedar trepada en la espalda del profesor que sin preveerlo casi se va de bruces.

-Vayamos a comer mandarinas- ordenó Kagura todavía en su espalda arreando a Gintoki como si este fuera su caballo de carga.

El maestro solo gruñó y comenzó a caminar no sin antes voltear de nuevo al salón en dónde Okita frotándose la barriga recién pateada lo miraba esta vez con una expresión extraña. No sabía porque pero Gintoki sintió que acababa de ganar algo.

Con el peso muerto de Kagura en su espalda y las piernas de la chica abrazándole la cintura para no caerse, percibía su mejilla helada cerca de su oreja y las risitas bobaliconas que se intercalaban con frases acerca de comer en el kotatsu y ver programas nocturnos de navidad, una cálida nostalgia le invadió a pesar del frío y le envolvio el pecho como discretas brasas de fuego, y de pronto la chica se bajó de su espalda.

-Invitemos a Shimpachi y a Otae también- decía Kagura ahora dándole un empujoncito juguetón al tiempo que ponía comodamente su mano alrededor del brazo del profesor que no protestó, solo percibió los dedos fríos a través de la tela de su bata.

-¿Y porqué a ellos? Solo van a terminar deborando mi comida o en caso de Otae, haciendo algún tipo de veneno con ella- se quejaba Ginpachi pensando en esas amorfas masas negras carbonizadas obra de la mayor de los Shimura.

-Pero Gin-chan, así es mas divertido- soltó la chica haciendo un berrinche a lo que el otro se detuvo en seco.

 _¿Gin-chan?_

-¿De dónde sacaste ese apodo?- preguntó el maestro sin entender a que venía su propia conmoción.

Solían llamarlo de diversas formas: Profesor, Ginpachi, Ricitos de mierda, Friky del azucar, Jump sensei, a veces Gintoki, a veces Ginoji, Kintoki incluso, pero ese apodo que no era mal intencionado solo una abstracción de su nombre, de pronto parecía punzar en su cabeza.

-Uh, Gin-chan suena mejor- dijo sencillamente Kagura aunque mas bien parecía como si hubiera querido utilizar ese mote desde hacía mucho tiempo y en esa ocasión solo se le hubiera escapado sin más.

-Entonces yo debería llamarte Gin-san- una voz extra se hizo presente, la de Shimpachi que iba detrás de ellos en compañía de su hermana.

-Kagura-chan nos invitó a su plan de navidad, prepararemos algo para la cena también- decía Otae emocionada mientras que Gintoki seguía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos al escuchar de nuevo la contracción de su nombre esta vez con otro honorifico.

Finalmente se sonrió y aceptó el nombre, le gustaba ser llamado así, de pronto encontraba agradable que hubiera personas que dijeran su nombre sin el sufijo de _sensei_ , era como si algún tipo de pared se hubiera derribado al eliminar ese molesto título.

Marzo 12pm.

La ceremonia que daba fin al curso había concluido. Todos los alumnos del tercer año lloraban desconsolados y se abrazaban prometiéndose volver a verse, se tomaban fotografias, se declaraban sus sentimientos a los que siempre miraron de lejos, y se despedían de las aulas de clase con ojos vidriosos. Los alumnos de la clase Z no eran la excepción.

Se habían tomado una fotografía de grupo con su profesor titular con el que habían tomado una extrema confianza a pesar de las cosas buenas y malas que habían sucedido a lo largo de todo ese año, pero finalmente se despedían con una sonrisa, o como en caso de Sarutobi, incluso con una confesión de amor apasionado.

Ginpachi los veía desde la ventana uno a uno irse cruzando las verjas del colegio.

Zura con su actitud recta y aburrida pero orgulloso de haberse ganado la mención al mejor promedio de la generación, pasando por encima de Hijikata Toshiro que no se lo perdonó. Otae, Kyuubei y Sarutobi lagrimeando un poco pero riéndose mientras cuchicheaban algunas cosas enganchadas todas del brazo. Hasegawa mirando tristemente su diploma puesto que eso significaba un paso mas cerca de una irremediable adultez y una desesperada caza por empleo.

Los tres intengrantes del consejo disciplinario, Hijikata, Kondo y Okita intentaban mantener la calma mientras seguían caminando juntos todo el tiempo que les fuera posible antes de separarse al salir de la escuela.

Y Takasugi siempre con su aire peligroso parecía sinceramente feliz de por fin graduarse. Nunca iba a entender que le pasaba por la cabeza, ni tampoco estaba seguro de que le iba a deparar el destino, solo lo vio irse con esa sombra desolada tras de sí.

Gintoki se alejó de la ventana para volver a su escritorio y hojear el album de fotografias que los chicos le habían dejado para que los recordara. Había fotos de encuentros deportivos, del festival cultural, algunas tomadas en clase sin que él se diera cuenta, de peleas, riñas, las horas del almuerzo, temporada de examenes en la biblioteca y un sinfín de situaciones en las que sus alumnos se habían visto involucrados junto con él.

No los iba a extrañar, estaba seguro de eso, no porque hubiera sido el peor grupo que haya enseñado en todo su tiempo de docente; era sencillamente que no sentía que se fueran a ningún lado, como si al lunes siguiente volviera a verles las caras a todos una vez mas.

-Gin-chan, hora de irnos- Kagura le llamó entrando a la vacía sala de maestros. Llevaba lw flor rosa como prendedor en su uniforme y el diploma en la mano, se veía casi madura con esa pinta de chica graduada.

-Oh, es el album que te regalamos- dijo la pelirroja sentándose a un lado de él y hojeándolo también riéndose de vez en cuando rememorando ciertos momentos.

Las horas se les fueron hojeando el albúm y leyendo las dedicatorias escritas en el reverso de cada fotografía.

Sin que se dieran cuenta el cielo comenzó a pintarse de un tenue anaranjado mientras la somnolencia les atacaba a ambos, todavía con la lista de asistencia en el escritorio y las fotografías se fueron quedando dormidos, incómodamente sentados entraron en un profundo sueño.

El sol del crepúsculo les entibiaba las mejillas sentados el uno al lado del otro, Gintoki percibía en su hombro un peso extra, el cosquilleo de un cabello pelirrojo en el mentón, el rozar de otro brazo contra el suyo, el cansancio que venía con la pereza de un atardecer en primavera. Respiraciones que se coordinaban, lentas, profundas y calmadas.

El murmullo de los pasillos del colegio desparecía paulatinamente dejando paso a otra escena que se dibujaba tras los párpados cerrados de Gintoki que aun sostenía el peso de Kagura recargada en su costado.

Era una escena similar, la de un crepúsculo y una luz rojiza colándose por las persianas de una ventana, desparramándose en un escritorio y extendiendose por una sala de estar. El aroma de la duela del piso, el calor de una chica enfundada en ropas chinas tan rojas como el sol antes del ocaso, el apenas perceptible olor de un té frío que cierto muchacho dejó en la mesa de centro.

Una espada de madera apoyada a un lado del escritorio, un paraguas purpura dejado apresurada y descuidadamente en el recibidor de una casa de estilo tradicional, humilde pero acogedora. Una sombra borrosa de un hogar que pudo ser... o que alguna vez fue, la huella de la presencia de una familia que estuvo ahí. El tacto de un brazo rozando delicadamente contra el suyo junto con una cabecita pelirroja acunada en su hombro.

La recordaba, la espera había terminado. Al fin habían llegado a casa.

Bienvenidos.

/

 **Ok. solo quiero decir que mi corazón realmente necesitaba un fic con un sutil GinKagu, sobre todo después de las dos ultimas sagas del anime, solo quería ver a todos felices.**

 **Amo la idea de los universos alternos que se conectan de alguna manera así que la clase 3Z me dio al oportunidad de hacer esto y estoy feliz de haberlo logrado (espero de verdad haberlo logrado) y bueno, espero también que haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a este humilde fic.**

 **Como nota final: La frase al incio del fic es la misma frase que les dice Gintoki casi al final de la pelicula Yorozuya Yo Eien Nare**


End file.
